uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Mk 4/kjv
: }|1| 4:1 And he began again to teach by the sea side: and there was gathered unto him a great multitude, so that he entered into a ship, and sat in the sea; and the whole multitude was by the sea on the land. }} : }|2| 4:2 And he taught them many things by parables, and said unto them in his doctrine, }} : }|3| 4:3 Hearken; Behold, there went out a sower to sow: }} : }|4| 4:4 And it came to pass, as he sowed, some fell by the way side, and the fowls of the air came and devoured it up. }} : }|5| 4:5 And some fell on stony ground, where it had not much earth; and immediately it sprang up, because it had no depth of earth: }} : }|6| 4:6 But when the sun was up, it was scorched; and because it had no root, it withered away. }} : }|7| 4:7 And some fell among thorns, and the thorns grew up, and choked it, and it yielded no fruit. }} : }|8| 4:8 And other fell on good ground, and did yield fruit that sprang up and increased; and brought forth, some thirty, and some sixty, and some an hundred. }} : }|9| 4:9 And he said unto them, He that hath ears to hear, let him hear. }} : }|10| 4:10 And when he was alone, they that were about him with the twelve asked of him the parable. }} : }|11| 4:11 And he said unto them, Unto you it is given to know the mystery of the kingdom of God: but unto them that are without, all these things are done in parables: }} : }|12| 4:12 That seeing they may see, and not perceive; and hearing they may hear, and not understand; lest at any time they should be converted, and their sins should be forgiven them. }} : }|13| 4:13 And he said unto them, Know ye not this parable? and how then will ye know all parables? }} : }|14| 4:14 The sower soweth the word. }} : }|15| 4:15 And these are they by the way side, where the word is sown; but when they have heard, Satan cometh immediately, and taketh away the word that was sown in their hearts. }} : }|16| 4:16 And these are they likewise which are sown on stony ground; who, when they have heard the word, immediately receive it with gladness; }} : }|17| 4:17 And have no root in themselves, and so endure but for a time: afterward, when affliction or persecution ariseth for the word's sake, immediately they are offended. }} : }|18| 4:18 And these are they which are sown among thorns; such as hear the word, }} : }|19| 4:19 And the cares of this world, and the deceitfulness of riches, and the lusts of other things entering in, choke the word, and it becometh unfruitful. }} : }|20| 4:20 And these are they which are sown on good ground; such as hear the word, and receive it, and bring forth fruit, some thirtyfold, some sixty, and some an hundred. }} : }|21| 4:21 And he said unto them, Is a candle brought to be put under a bushel, or under a bed? and not to be set on a candlestick? }} : }|22| 4:22 For there is nothing hid, which shall not be manifested; neither was any thing kept secret, but that it should come abroad. }} : }|23| 4:23 If any man have ears to hear, let him hear. }} : }|24| 4:24 And he said unto them, Take heed what ye hear: with what measure ye mete, it shall be measured to you: and unto you that hear shall more be given. }} : }|25| 4:25 For he that hath, to him shall be given: and he that hath not, from him shall be taken even that which he hath. }} : }|26| 4:26 And he said, So is the kingdom of God, as if a man should cast seed into the ground; }} : }|27| 4:27 And should sleep, and rise night and day, and the seed should spring and grow up, he knoweth not how. }} : }|28| 4:28 For the earth bringeth forth fruit of herself; first the blade, then the ear, after that the full corn in the ear. }} : }|29| 4:29 But when the fruit is brought forth, immediately he putteth in the sickle, because the harvest is come. }} : }|30| 4:30 And he said, Whereunto shall we liken the kingdom of God? or with what comparison shall we compare it? }} : }|31| 4:31 It is like a grain of mustard seed, which, when it is sown in the earth, is less than all the seeds that be in the earth: }} : }|32| 4:32 But when it is sown, it groweth up, and becometh greater than all herbs, and shooteth out great branches; so that the fowls of the air may lodge under the shadow of it. }} : }|33| 4:33 And with many such parables spake he the word unto them, as they were able to hear it. }} : }|34| 4:34 But without a parable spake he not unto them: and when they were alone, he expounded all things to his disciples. }} : }|35| 4:35 And the same day, when the even was come, he saith unto them, Let us pass over unto the other side. }} : }|36| 4:36 And when they had sent away the multitude, they took him even as he was in the ship. And there were also with him other little ships. }} : }|37| 4:37 And there arose a great storm of wind, and the waves beat into the ship, so that it was now full. }} : }|38| 4:38 And he was in the hinder part of the ship, asleep on a pillow: and they awake him, and say unto him, Master, carest thou not that we perish? }} : }|39| 4:39 And he arose, and rebuked the wind, and said unto the sea, Peace, be still. And the wind ceased, and there was a great calm. }} : }|40| 4:40 And he said unto them, Why are ye so fearful? how is it that ye have no faith? }} : }|41| 4:41 And they feared exceedingly, and said one to another, What manner of man is this, that even the wind and the sea obey him? }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *